


Attention Hound

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Prompt Fills [12]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rare Pairings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:</p><p>Because you got me addicted to this pairing and now I crave awkward social interactions, prompt: Sunstreaker awkwardly trying to get Hound's attention without flat out asking for a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention Hound

**Author's Note:**

> I got that on Tumblr.
> 
> I replied - 
> 
> Hi Anonny! Thanks for the prompt. This isn’t exactly what you wanted, but I hope it’s close enough to make you happy? It was fun to write. Sorry I addicted you to it? They are very nice together aren’t they? Thanks for giving me a chance to write them.

The first time Sunstreaker gathered up the courage to speak to Hound was after a battle. They were both in the wash racks at the same time. Hound was helping Trailbreaker get the last of the muck from his wheel wells. Hound being Hound had offered to help Trailbreaker so the larger mech could get finished quicker and then refuel; using his force shield to keep a rockslide from taking out a human town had taken its toll. Trailbreaker took his leave as soon as he was clean leaving Hound and Sunstreaker alone. Hound smiled at the golden warrior as he twisted and contorted trying to reach his alt mode's nooks and crannies.

Sunstreaker looked away quickly staring at the sponge and cleaner in his hands. “I-I could help if you want.” He turned to make his offer only to find himself alone.

The second time Sunstreaker tried to ask Hound to spend time with him was at an after party. His twin was in medical still, the show off had twisted his knee on landing from a spectacular round of Jet Judo. He searched the room while trying his very best to give the impression he wasn’t looking for the scout. The raucous laughter of the science team drew his attention and helped him find his quarry. Hound was clapping Wheeljack on the shoulder before he made his way over to the energon dispenser.

Sunstreaker made his way across the crowded room, skirting drunken mecha, the dance floor, and a group watching some human sporting event on their big screen. He lost sight of Hound during his trek through the jungle that was the Rec Room. When he emerged on the other side, Hound was nowhere to be seen. Sunstreaker made himself a drink as his eyes swept the room for the familiar green. Sunstreaker eventually found him, back with the science team deeply engrossed in a story.

Hours passed, and during that time Hound was never alone again. Sunstreaker called it a night and left for medical to sit with his brother. It would help them both avoid boredom and unpleasant dreams. As he made his way past the throng of mecha, he brushed by Hound, just to feel the peace and ease that permeated the scout's field. He paused to take sip of his drink while standing behind Hound, giving himself just a moment more in the wash of that serenity before he moved on.

Sunstreaker never noticed the gaze following him or the smile his not so unnoticed actions created.

The universe was plotting against him. That was the only answer that Sunstreaker had for what was becoming a too coincidental series of events. He had not seen Hound in months, at least not in any other aspect than on a battlefield. It was becoming maddening the number of near misses he was having. His temper had grown shorter; he all but stalked the halls looking for a fight. Painting held no peace and racing did not take off his edge. That’s how he came to be sitting in the Rec Room, back to the rest of the room daring someone to start something with him.

A chair scraped as it was pukled away from the table, Sunstreaker’s plating flared, and field bristled like an Earth porcupine awaiting a challenge. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched at the chair spun around on one leg then came to rest backward against the table. “I’ll bring the snacks if you pick the movie?” With his raging spark pounding in his ears, he almost missed the questions.

“What?!” He snarled ready to take off body parts if the unknown mech so much as glance at him wrong. His anger fled him when the smiling face he’d sought for months settled in the chair next to him.

“I said, I’d bring the snacks if you picked the movie. If a movie is an acceptable first date for you?” Hound pushed a small box of confections towards Sunstreaker’s clenched hand. “A little bird let me know that my suspicions were right and that you’d been trying to ask me to spend time with you, which just saved me the trouble of trying to figure out how to do that exact thing myself.”

“Me? Who? What? Sideswipe!” Sunstreaker didn’t know whether he was going to garrote his brother or thank him. Maybe both. Probably both. Maybe.

Hound laughed as he bumped his shoulder against Sunstreaker’s, “Don’t be too mad at him. I asked. Had to find out what kind of candies you liked didn’t I?”


End file.
